The present disclosure relates generally to improved magnetic materials and, more particularly, to improved magnetic materials that withstand a high radiation environment.
Current nuclear power generation facilities generate electricity by first generating steam using energy from a nuclear fission process. The steam then powers a steam turbine coupled to an electric generator. The steam turbine converts the energy of the steam into rotational energy, which is then converted to electricity by the generator. Unfortunately, the nuclear fission process also generates high radiation that can include neutrons, gamma rays, alpha particles, and beta particles. Equipment exposed to high radiation must be able to withstand the type of radiation it is exposed to by operating within its design specifications in order for the facilities to meet their design basis standards and to decrease maintenance costs.
Many applications for magnets exist in nuclear power facilities. One type of application is for sensors to detect or measure a physical property of nuclear power generating equipment. For example, a magnetohydrodynamic rate sensor may be used to sense angular rate and angular acceleration by measuring a relative velocity difference between a conductive fluid proof mass and a normally applied static magnetic field. A permanent magnet is used to generate the static magnetic field. In addition to nuclear power facilities, the magnetohydrodynamic rate sensor may be used for line-of-sight imaging platform stabilization in space based optical systems, which may also be exposed to high radiation in space. Because magnets in these applications may have their magnetic properties altered by a high radiation environment, there is a long standing need to improve magnetic materials so that their magnetic properties do not significantly change in these environments.